wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aisling
|-| Summary = My main dragonsona. c: Appearance *Average RainWing build *Typically dark coloured, with splashes of colour *Unscarred, with blue eyes *Simple jewellery - like flowers *White claws and horns *Wing undersides dotted with spiralling galaxies of silver *When in a good mood, tries to match her environment Personality *Introverted *Very unable to art (cri) *Shy and reserved *Likes to listen to others *Gets stressed/anxious when spread too thin *Tries to stay optimistic *Klutz 100% *Very flustered when asked direct questions *Likes to read *Not sure what to think of newcomers *Daydreamer to the extreme *Sensitive |-| Appearance = Aisling is a female dragon with the average height and build of a RainWing - lithe and narrow-shouldered. She likes her scales to be a liquid black - more often than not, however, bursts of colour will appear near her talons and wings, displaying her emotions for the entire world to see. She doesn't wear jewellery often - when she does, it's usually something sedate and plain, like a simple earring or a small bracelet of flowers. Even if Aisling knows ''it's not particularly good for her, she will often remain awake for long periods of time - just to stare out her window to watch the stars, or to write something down on the small scroll of parchment she carries around with her everywhere. Aisling loves nature, and all of the plants, animals and medicines involved therein - if she had remained in the rainforest, it's likely that she would have chosen to become a healer, so that she might doctor and care for the very things that have grown so close to her. Her claws are usually white, as are her horns. She usually likes to mimic the starry NightWing patterns on the undersides of her wings, but to a much greater degree - she has taken to replicating entire galaxies and constellations, which makes the stars feel...closer, in a way - almost as if she could reach out and touch them. Her eyes are usually the colour of dark sapphires, and she generally likes to have several starry freckles on her shoulders, tail and face - these are hard to maintain for extended periods of time, however, and it's much easier to keep her scales a uniform black. Aisling is skilled with SkyWing and NightWing camouflage, and can disguise as a passable IceWing - the icicle horns are the trickiest part, and she has yet to discover how to maintain the proper lighting and shadows as the sun rises and sets. When in a good mood, she often tries to match her environment - even the littlest things that catch her eye, like sunlight falling over a cluster of dogwood petals, or the way water flashes as it runs down a riverbed. |-| Personality = Aisling can be painfully shy - especially in large crowds or gatherings, where it's the unspoken rule that you "have to introduce yourself eventually or else you're going to make it awkward." It's also embarrassing, in a way, as Aisling is the klutziest klutz that ever klutzed - knocking over priceless vases of certain aunts, spilling cups of water on ancient artefacts, and generally being the clumsiest dragon at the dinner table, it's much easier for others to ignore that she exists. Aisling is the silent member of a conversation. She likes to listen to what others have to say - what their views are like, their opinions and decisions and histories. In contrast, when someone asks Aisling a direct question about ''her ''views and backstory, she can become very flustered and rushed, often flapping her wings or talons for emphasis and nearly hitting the said someone in the face. It's too easy for Aisling to slip into her daydreams - she can become so obsessed over a simple idea or concept, and so loses all meaning of time and basic needs: she has skipped entire meals just to ponder the meaning of a certain phenomenon/idea, and she often needs someone to pull her back into reality. Nevertheless, Aisling can be open-minded and creative, thinking outside the box and forcing her ideas into her writing. She can be dedicated to her projects and hobbies (and figuring out how to draw), and once she sets her mind to it, it's hard to deter her from her goal. She always tries to have a positive outlook on life, and on others - she likes to give dragons the benefit of the doubt, and she believes in second (and third and fourth and maybe even fifth) chances. But it's this very thing that serves her undoing - Aisling is constantly trying to forgive and let be, to the point where it's irrational and impractical. She is also very difficult to get to know, and she takes things very personally. Criticism - even when she asks for it - can make her feel a little hurt inside, and a little voice echoes ''what if I'm not good enough for anything? in the back of her mind. Work in progress! :3 |-| Relationships = WIP c: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets